


Cold Metal

by psychoticmidds



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Betaed, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: Spock's father Sarek made a deal that once retired,  Spock would take his place as warden at Hollow Hill Penitentiary. With a week left as Warden, Sarek brings in his son to show him the ropes. Never expecting what is going to happen…..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters
> 
> My lovely angel tatch sits on my shoulder 
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated 
> 
> Warning: Kirk has sex with basically everyone. Not even kidding xD

“Hello?” A Scottish male asks, answering the phone.

 “Hello. This is James Kirk. My uncle Frank recommended me for the open position you have at your shop. I am calling to make sure you got my resume, and to check on the status if possible?” He says, speaking into the receiver. There is a pause on the line, the tension driving Kirk crazy, but as he opens his mouth to speak again, the voice on the other end says:

 “If you want the job, be here in an hour.” Hearing the phone click on the other end, Kirk hangs up. After being caught street racing, his car was taken and impounded by the cops. In such conditions, it’s gonna be complicated for Kirk to find a way out of his current predicament: find a way to get to the Auto Shop within an hour. He would never make it in time walking, or if he tried to catch a bus. His Uncle Frank is gone and with him his car, which rules out borrowing it or asking for a ride. Looking out the window, Kirk sees that his neighbor Hikaru Sulu is home, and so is his car.

Hurrying outside, Kirk sprints across the road and over to Sulu who is doing yard work. “Hey, Sulu!” Kirk calls out getting the other male's attention. “Let me borrow your car.” Sulu immediately shakes his head, and returns to raking the leaves scattered on the front lawn.

 "I can't, Kirk. It's my mother's car, and she doesn't lend it out to _anyone_.” Sulu explains as he works, moving the leaves into one pile.

 "Come on, man. I'll have it back before she even knows it's gone.” Kirk insists, hoping that he can find a way to talk Sulu into letting him lend the car anyway. Time was ticking away, and he really didn't have time to ask _everyone_ on the block.

 “I said, no, _Jim_. “ Sulu hisses back strongly, not backing down easily. Kirk pouts at Sulu who has his back turned to him.

 "I'll rake the leaves for you.” Kirk offers, and Sulu responds with a scoff and shake of his head. Not a good enough deal. “I'll give you a kiss,” Kirk cooes flirtatiously, the rake stops suddenly and Sulu turns on Kirk. In the silence that fell between them, Kirk wonders if perhaps he has gone too far.

 “That depends on if it's a good kiss, or not.”  Sulu mutters shyly, his tone bringing a smile to Kirk’s lips.

 "I haven't had any complaints, yet.” Kirk assures Sulu, confident and even a bit cocky. Taking ahold of the handle of the rake, Kirk frees it of Sulu’s grip on it and tosses it to the ground. Kirk grabs Sulu by the waist, and pulling him closer, presses their lips together. Kirk softly caresses his lips along with Sulu’s, feeling the other’s fingers gripping the back of his neck, playing with the strands of his blonde hair. When their lips open, Kirk slips his tongue into Sulu’s mouth, playing with his tongue, tasting him.

Slowly, Kirk moves Sulu to the ground, laying him down on the pile of leaves. "Wait,” Sulu gasps, breaking the kiss. "Shouldn't we go inside?”

 Kirk shakes his head at Sulu. ”We don't have too, no one's going to see us. No one's around, and those hedges you have make for perfect cover.” Kirk cooes, kissing Sulu’s neck, grinding against him.

 “Alright.” Sulu breathes out, giving in. With the go ahead, Kirk pulls down Sulu’s pants first, undressing the other male before undressing himself. Kirk didn't have as much time as he would have liked, but he made due with the time he had. As Kirk fingers Sulu’s entrance, he strokes at the other's cock, the other’s lustful moans exciting him.

 When Kirk was sure that Sulu was ready, he removed his finger and thrust his cock into Sulu’s tight, warm entrance, and began to thrust into him. He groans loudly with pleasure as Sulu buries his face into the nape of his neck, suckling on the skin.

Kirk continues to thrust, and plays with Sulu’s cock until they both reach their climax. “I'd love to stay, but I'm in a hurry.” Kirk whispers  into Sulu’s ear.

Sulu, who is speechless, nods his head in a daze and reaches over to his pants, and inside his pocket for the keys to the car, handing them over to Kirk. As Kirk reaches out for them, Sulu pulls the away holding them out if reach.

”Hurry back, and don't ruin my mother's car.” Sulu’s tone is stern, the dazed look in his eye, is now gone.

 "I promise,” Kirk assures Sulu, reaching for the keys. Pecking Sulu on the lips, he feels the cold metal of the key being placed in his hand. “Thank you.” With one last peck to Sulu’s lips, Kirk breaks away, gets dressed and hurries over to the car.

* * *

 

The last thing Kirk wanted to happen, was to be pulled over by the cops, so he drives the speed limit. He glances at the clock periodically to make sure he is going to make it on time. When Kirk is halfway there and realizes he even has some time to spare, he calms down and relaxes. Kirk glances out the rear view mirror, spotting a police cruiser a few cars behind him.  Kirk tightens his grip on the steering wheel, and takes his eyes off the cruiser and forces himself to keep his eyes on the road ahead. _Almost there, don't freak out. Just keep driving the speed limit and the cop will-._ The siren goes off as the cop positions himself behind Sulu’s car, signaling for Kirk to pull over. ”Shit.” Kirk pulls off the freeway, stopping the vehicle and rolling down the window.

 The cop takes his sweet time, radioing the licence plate number, checking everything out before he finally approaches the car. ” License and registration please.”

 “This isn't my car, I'm borrowing it from a friend.” Kirk explains, unable to hand over a registration.

 "Borrowing it, huh?” The cop asks, he doesn't seemed convinced. ” License, please.” Kirk swallows dryly, knowing his license is revoked but reaches for his wallet in his back pocket, digging out his license and hands it over to the officer. ” Do you know why I pulled you over, Mr.Kirk?” The cop asks, studying Kirk’s license, as he jots something down in his notebook.

"No officer.” Kirk answers honestly, starting to feel nervous.

 "We got a call that this car is stolen.” The cop informs him, and panic rushes through Kirk’s body.

 “I swear officer, my friend Hikaru Sulu gave me permission to borrow his car.” Kirk repeats himself, hoping to get out of trouble.

 “According to Fumiko Sulu, the owner of the vehicle, she did not allow anyone to use her car.” The officer says, looking over his notes. " You sit tight.” The officer says, going back to his cruiser to run Kirk through the system. Kirk groans loudly, resting his head against the seat as he waits. The cop comes back after while, his hand on his gun. ”Step out of the car, Mr. Kirk.”

Kirk opens the door, stepping out of the car, knowing what is going on even before the officer tells him. “ Face the vehicle and place your hands on the hood of the car.” Kirk cooperates, doing as the cop says, trying not to piss him off, or make things worse. “You're under arrest for Grand Theft Auto and driving with a revoked licence. Do you have any weapons, or anything else on you?”

“No, sir.” Kirk replies, rolling his eyes in frustration over the whole situation.

“Spread your legs for me.” The officer tells Kirk who bites his lip to keep from making an inappropriate comment, and continues to comply with the officer, spreading his legs open. The officer begins to search him, and every passing minute that goes by it gets harder for Kirk not to make a comment about groping policies in law enforcement. The cop comes up empty handed and as he places the handcuffs on Kirk’s wrists, he reads him the miranda rights.

 "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” The officer stops talking, opening the door to the cruiser when they reach it. Waiting for Kirk’s response.

 "Yes, sir.”

“Watch your head.” The cop begins, helping Kirk to duck down as he slides into the back seat of the cruiser. ”With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” Kirk shakes his head, deciding to wait to get to the precinct and make his one phone call to his attorney.

* * *

 

"Please rise for Judge Nimoy to make his sentence.” Kirk rises from his seat, standing next to his attorney Nyota Uhura. As usual, she has done everything she can to help Kirk out, and now, it is up to the judge to make the final decision.

"Mr.Kirk, after hearing everything, I have decided to side with the jury and find you guilty. You are hereby sentenced to ten years for Grand Theft Auto of the second degree, and driving with a revoked license. You will also be fined $600.” Judge Nimoy strikes the gavel, he rises to his feet and walks off as Kirk is led away.Hollow Hill Penitentiary, this isn't the first time Kirk has been here. Only this time, he is placed in Cell 40, with Nero as his cellmate. ”You're a sight for sore eyes, Jimmy.” Nero compliments, slouching against the metal bars of the cell, looking over Kirk in his jumpsuit that doesn't do much to compliment his figure.

A smile tugs at the corner of Kirk’s lips. He walks over to Nero, leaning in close and taking a hold of the bar beside Nero’s neck. “What can I say, couldn't stand being away from you much longer.”  Nero grabs Kirk by the nape of his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. He takes a hold of Kirk by the hips and Kirk lets go of the bar, allowing Nero to turn them around and pin him against the bars. Nero is quick to strip Kirk out of the jumpsuit and underwear and does the same to himself. Kirk wraps his arms around Nero’s neck, and his legs around Nero’s waist for support, as the other male thrusts into him without preparation. Staking his claim on Kirk for all the inmates to see and hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tatch: What is even happening XDDDD  
> Me: Lots of Kirk sex XD  
> tatch: Everywhere Anywhere Anyone Everyone  
> Me: Yuuuuuuuus! Like Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who.  
> tatch: XDDD  
> Hello my name is Jame-  
> Jim, no.
> 
> Me: I was just saying Hi  
> Mhm, suuuuuuure.


End file.
